


Hope

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Grieving, Mention of Philippes dead son, Multi, Philippe's scared to bond with his newborn baby, the Chevalier has to talk sense in him
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Er hat ganz einfach Angst davor etwas für das Kind zu empfinden, so wie er es für seinen ersten Sohn getan hat“, erklärte der Chevalier, während er scheinbar durch den Säugling hindurch in eine Vergangenheit blickte, die nur er sehen konnte. „Ihr ward nicht dabei, als der Junge starb und habt nicht gesehen, wie er daran beinah zerbrach.“





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser,
> 
> In der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel, als Philippe das erste Mal seinen Sohn sieht, habe ich für seine kühle Reaktion noch eine andere Erklärung gefunden, als die, dass er an einem PTSD leidet und zwar die, dass er einfach Angst hat sich auf eine emotionale Bindung zu dem Baby einzulassen, denn er hat in seiner ersten Ehe ja bereits einen Sohn sterben sehen. Liselotte war damals natürlich nicht dabei, aber der Chevalier erkennt sehr wohl, was mit seinem Geliebten nicht stimmt.
> 
> Timeline: Staffel 3, Folge 1 „Schall und Rauch“
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir nicht. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Ihr müsst ihm nicht grollen“, versuchte sich der Chevalier Gehör zu verschaffen, während er mit Liselotte und dem schreienden Säugling den Raum verließ. Aus dem Augenwinkel wurde er gewahr, dass Philippe noch immer an der selben Stelle im ehelichen Schlafzimmer stand und ihnen mit einem Blick zwischen Irritation und einem Hauch von Ärger hinterher sah, doch damit würde er sich später befassen. Jetzt galt es erst einmal Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

„Wieso auch“, entgegnete die Herzogin sarkastisch gegen das Gebrüll des Kindes anschreiend, als sie schließlich das Kinderzimmer erreichten. „Wo er kaum ein Auge für seinen Sohn hat, dem wir mit so viel Mühe das Leben geschenkt haben.“ Mit einem Schnaufen ließ sich Liselotte auf die Chaiselonge neben der Wiege sinken und begann ungeduldig an den Schnüren ihres Mieders zu zerren, um es zu lösen. Früher hätte der Chevalier beim Anblick einer sich entblößenden Frau eilig das Weite gesucht, doch in den letzten Wochen hatte er dem Akt des Stillens so oft beigewohnt, dass er nun nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

Liselottes pralle Brüste spannten unangenehm und das Geschrei ihres Babys sorgte dafür, dass die einschießende Milch bereits feuchte Spuren auf dem Stoff hinterließ und auch das Kind in ihren Armen zappelte vor Unmut, so dass sie es kaum noch halten konnte, bis sie schließlich ihren Busen befreit hatte und ihren Sohn eilig an die tropfende Brust legte. Sofort verstummte das Geschrei, als der Junge gierig zu trinken begann und seine Mutter seufzte erleichtert auf. 

„Ihr versteht das nicht“, erwiderte der Chevalier mit einem Blick auf das Mutterglück vor sich. „Das könnt Ihr auch nicht, dafür kennt Ihr ihn nicht so gut wie ich es tue. Er hat ganz einfach Angst.“

„Vor einem kleinen, unschuldigen Kind?“ fragte die Herzogin ungläubig nach, während sie den saugenden Jungen unbewusst hin und her wiegte. „Das ist ja auch viel erschreckender als der Krieg dem er gerade so lebendig entronnen ist.“

„Nein, davor etwas für das Kind zu empfinden, so wie er es für seinen ersten Sohn getan hat“, erklärte der Chevalier, während er scheinbar durch den Säugling hindurch in eine Vergangenheit blickte, die nur er sehen konnte. „Ihr ward nicht dabei, als der Junge starb und habt nicht gesehen, wie er daran beinah zerbrach.“

XXXXXX

Obwohl Philippe seiner ersten Tochter Marie Louise von Anfang an sehr zugetan war, wurde schnell klar, dass er ein weiteres Kind zeugen musste, um die Linie der Bourbons aufrecht zu erhalten, doch seine Hoffnung zerbrach als Henriette ein Jahr nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter eine Fehlgeburt erlitt. Um so größer war die Freude, als bereits im Jahr darauf der ersehnte Sohn, Philippe Charles, geboren wurde. Der Chevalier konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie erleichtert sein Geliebter gewesen war, als die Nachricht verkündet wurde, glaubte er doch endlich seine Pflicht gegenüber seiner Frau und der Krone erfüllt zu haben, doch Louis drängte ihn weiter seine Nachfolge zu sichern, so dass Philippe nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen, welches jedoch tot zur Welt kam und auch der kleine Philippe war von Anfang an ein kränkliches Kind, das seinen Eltern viel Kummer bereitete. 

Immer wieder wurden Henriette und ihr Gemahl nach Saint Germain gerufen, weil der Junge einer Erkrankung anheim gefallen war und der Leibarzt der Familie wurde der ständige Begleiter des kleinen Jungen. Dann, Anfang Dezember 1666, erkrankte der kleine Philippe an einem Fieber, das seinen ohnehin geschwächten Körper nahezu ausbrannte und als die Nachricht kam, dass sein Zustand sich verschlimmerte, reisten seine Eltern Hals über Kopf zu ihrem Sohn, nur der Chevalier blieb am Hof in Paris zurück. Eine Woche dauerte der Kampf des kleinen Jungen gegen die Krankheit, bis er ihr schließlich erlag und als Philippe in den Palais Royal zurückkehrte, schien es beinah, als sei auch ein Stück von ihm an diesem Tag gestorben. Das Leuchten, das seine sonst so strahlenden Augen erfüllte, war erloschen, der Blick stumpf, der Körper gebeugt. Nichts konnte ihn aufheitern, nichts ihn interessieren. Unruhig streifte er durch die Salons, wie ein Geist erschien er auf den Festen, die sein Bruder gab und wenn er das Bett mit dem Chevalier teilte, so war diesem, als tue er es mit einem Fremden.

Benebelt durch den Schmerz war Philippe ein leichtes Opfer für die kirchlichen Gesandten, die bei Hofe residierten. Sie redeten ihm ein Gott würde ihn dafür strafen, dass er Unzucht mit einem Mann trieb und seine Frau nicht liebte, so dass er in seiner Verzweiflung den Chevalier schließlich des Bettes verwies, um ein Gott gefälliges Leben zu führen und einen Sohn zu zeugen und tatsächlich wurde Henriette erneut schwanger, doch auch dieses Kind erblickte nicht lebend das Licht der Welt. Aus Gram wandte sich Philippe von der Kirche ab, aber von den Versuchen des Chevaliers ihm beizustehen, wollte er ebenso nichts hören. Bereits am Morgen war der Herzog von Orleans betrunken und er konsumierte die Pulver, die er bisher verteufelt hatte in solchen Mengen, dass sein Geliebter um sein Leben zu fürchten begann, bis er eines Nachts wie ein Häufchen Elend vor der Tür des Chevaliers auftauchte und an seiner Schulter all die Tränen vergoss, die er in den letzten Monaten in sich getragen hatte und der Chevalier hatte ihm vergeben, ihn gehalten und getröstet und ihn wortlos geliebt, damit es ihm besser ging, ganz ohne dabei an sich zu denken. 

Am Ende kostete es den Chevalier Monate um seinen Geliebten aus der Depression herauszuholen, in die er durch den Tod seines Sohnes gefallen war, doch als drei Jahre nach dem Tod von Philippe Charles die kleine Anne Marie das Licht der Welt erblickte und gedieh und zu einem gesunden Mädchen heranwuchs, schien ihr Vater endlich von seinem Kummer genesen. Zumindest hatte der Chevalier dies geglaubt, doch die Geburt von Liselottes Sohn Philippe hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sein Geliebter noch längst nicht über das Trauma hinweg war, das er durch den Tod seines ersten Sohnes erlitten hatte. 

XXXXXX

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr könnt es ruhig wagen ihn zu lieben“, begann der Chevalier, als er wenig später erneut Philippes Schlafzimmer betrat. Der Herzog von Orleans saß auf der Chaiselonge neben dem Fenster und hatte den Blick auf ein Buch gesenkt, welches er in den Händen hielt, doch der Chevalier kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur so tat als ob er las.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint“, entgegnete Philippe abweisend, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der deutlich machte, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war um zu reden, doch der Chevalier war nicht gewillt ihn damit gewähren zu lassen.

Zielstrebig durchquerte er den Raum, bis er vor seinem Geliebten zum Stehen kam und ihm das Buch resolut aus den Händen nahm. „Ich denke schon, dass Ihr das wisst und ich muss Euch sagen, auch wenn sie ihren Namen teilen, so ist der kleine Junge in der Wiege nicht Philippe Charles und deshalb wird ihn auch nicht das selbe Schicksal ereilen“, sagte er, indem er das Buch auf dem Beistelltisch ablegte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Philippe auf. „Ich hatte Euch doch gesagt, dass ich diesen Namen nie wieder von Euch hören will!“

„Nichts desto trotz erscheint es mir nötig, dass jemand ihn ausspricht, denn ich befürchte Ihr verliert Euch in den Erinnerungen an ihn und verpasst dabei die einmalige Gelegenheit Euren lebenden Sohn kennen und lieben zu lernen“, erwiderte der Chevalier, während er in einer liebevollen Geste eine Hand an Philippes Wange legte, doch dieser wich vor der Berührung zurück.

„Was wisst Ihr schon von der Liebe eines Vaters, wo Ihr doch keine Kinder habt?“ fragte der Herzog zynisch.

„Das mag sein, aber im Gegensatz zu Euch war ich dabei, als der kleine Philippe geboren wurde“, gab der Chevalier zurück und obwohl er wusste, dass sein Geliebter im Augenblick nicht er selbst war, gelang es ihm trotzdem nicht vollständig den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. „Ihr hattet mich gebeten auf Eure Frau zu achten und für Sie da zu sein, solange Ihr im Krieg weilt und das habe ich getan. Ich habe ihre Hand gehalten, als sie in den Wehen lag und Euren Sohn empfangen, als er das Licht der Welt erblickte und ich habe ihn gehalten und für ihn gebetet. Er ist ein guter Junge, Euer Sohn und er verdient es, dass Ihr ihn liebt, so wie es sich für einen Vater gehört, denn bei Gott ich tue es. Er hat so vieles von Euch, Mignonette, das ich nicht anders kann, als ihn zu lieben, als wäre er auch mein Kind.“

So viele Gefühle spiegelten sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Philippes Gesicht, aber am Ende war es wieder der Schmerz, der die Oberhand gewann. „Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht“, flüsterte er, während er sich abwandte.

„Ihr müsst es aber, für Eure Frau, für Euren kleinen Sohn und auch für Euch selbst“, appellierte der Chevalier an seinen Geliebten und fasste ihn am Oberarm, um ihn daran zu hindern sich vor ihm zu verbergen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Philippe ihm ein weiteres Mal entglitt, nicht dieses Mal, dafür waren ihm das Kind und seine Mutter zu wichtig geworden.

„Und wenn er … und wenn er stirbt?“ fragte der Herzog und die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelten raubten ihm fast die Stimme. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dies ein weiteres Mal ertragen würde.“

„Habt Vertrauten, er ist ein starkes Kind mit einem starken Willen“, gab der Chevalier mit all seiner Überzeugung zurück. „Er wird es schaffen. Das fühle ich.“ Dieses Mal wich Philippe nicht zurück, als der Chevalier den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss, stattdessen schmolz sein Körper geradezu, als er die Arme um ihn schloss und alle Anspannung aus ihm wich.

XXXXXXX

Philippe traute sich fast nicht zu atmen, als er kurz darauf das Kinderzimmer betrat. Vom Chevalier wusste er, dass Liselotte sich jetzt, wo das Baby satt und sauber war, zurückgezogen hatte um zu schlafen, so dass die Gelegenheit günstig war, seinen Sohn in aller Ruhe in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Magd, eine ältere Frau mit grauem Haar, die in der Ecke gesessen und gestrickt hatte, stand eilig auf und machte einen Knicks, als sie ihn sah, doch Philippe winkte sie nur unwirsch hinaus. Sein Herz klopfte so laut in seiner Brust, dass er fürchtete, es würde das Kind wecken, doch kein Laut erklang aus der Wiege, als er neben sie trat und unsicher hinein lugte. 

Der Junge lag auf dem Rücken, die Fäuste rechts und links neben dem Köpfchen abgelegt und schlief selig. Das Mützchen war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht, so dass man die weichen, dunklen Haare sehen konnte, die seinen Scheitel bedeckten. Er hatte dunkle Augenbrauen und schwarze, dichte Wimpern und von dem Moment, in dem Philippe ihn gehalten hatte, wusste er, dass der Junge auch seine blauen Augen geerbt hatte. Der Chavlier hatte recht, er sah ihm wirklich ähnlich, soweit man das bei einem Säugling sagen konnte. Der kleine Philippe Charles war das Ebenbild seiner Mutter gewesen und obwohl Henriette bei Gott nicht hässlich gewesen war, so war Philippe erleichtert darüber, dass er in den Zügen seines Zweitgeborenen keine Ähnlichkeit zu seinem verstorbenen Sohn erkennen konnte.

Der weiche, zahnlose Mund war leicht geöffnet, während er im Schlaf leise schnaufte und als Philippe ihn so betrachtete, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass der Junge einen wahrlich gesunden Eindruck machte. Seine rundlichen Pausbacken waren leicht gerötet und seine Arme und Beine, die aus dem weißen Kleidchen hervor lugten, waren prall und stramm, was wohl auf seinen gesunden Appetit zurückzuführen war und laut dem Chevalier war der Junge seit er auf der Welt war, nicht einmal krank gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Philippe das Bild von Philippe Charles vor sich, wie er schwach und dünn und blass in seinem Bettchen gelegen hatte und ihm wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie anders das Kind vor ihm gegenüber seinem verstorbenen Sohn war. 

Ein großer Stein fiel bei dieser Erkenntnis von Philippes Herz, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich über die Wiege zu beugen, um seinen Sohn zu berühren. Ein süßer Geruch nach Milch und nach Kind schlug ihm entgegen, als er schließlich die Hand ausstreckte um über die Wange seines Sohnes zu streicheln. Verwundert stellte er fest, wie weich sie war. Obwohl er natürlich auch seine Töchter im Arm gehalten hatte, so war dies viele Jahr her und er hatte völlig vergessen, wie sich die Haut eines Säuglings anfühlte. Wie Samt und Seide und die süßesten Pfirsiche und als er sanft darüber strich, fuhr die Hand seines Sohnes plötzlich über sein Gesicht, so als wolle sie ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen und schloss sich um seinen Finger. 

Verzückt betrachtete Philippe die kleine Faust mit den langen Fingern und den perfekten winzigen Fingernägeln, die sich selbst im Schlaf mit einer ungeahnten Kraft an ihn klammerte und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, wurde sein Herz ganz weit bei diesem Anblick. Ein Lächeln huschte über Philippes Gesicht, während er sich herabbeugte und seine Lippen sanft auf die Stirn seines Sohnes presste. Jetzt wusste er es sicher. Der kleine Philippe würde leben, er würde wachsen und gedeihen und er würde seinen Vater stolz machen.


End file.
